PokeProblems (Volume 1)
The first volume of the critically acclaimed PokeProblems was first published on February 28, 2018, with the OC sign up sheet. The first actually chapter premiered on March 4, 2018, on Fanfiction.net PokeProblems takes place in an alternative universe of the Pokemon Academy franchise. The first volume takes place during the first semester of the 2018-2019 school year. Main Cast 'Adults' *'Nintendo' created Professor Birch - A nature-loving man who created the Pokemon Academy of Hoenn. He's a loveable goofball who studies Pokemon natures and is the Principal of the school. *'Nintendo' created Professor Elm - A scatterbrain and school guidance counselor, who is always trying to help his students out. Seniors (Class of 2019) *'Mara the Wolf' created Hitoshi Makoto - Loner and protective of his sisters. He basically shrugs off anything that happens to him, who is rather anti-social. *'The Imprisoned of Hell' created Takamaru Hagoromo - Takamaru is a normally quiet individual who really doesn't seem to take much interest in the events going on around him. He normally seems like a loner and seems to mostly keep to himself. Despite this, however, he is very intelligent and is a strategic thinker when it comes to battling. On the uncommon occasion that he does talk to other people he is straightforward and to the point. He also seems to have a strong desire for knowledge and expresses great interest when learning new things. He is also really good with computers. *'Golem2.76' created Josh Smith - Josh is a guy who is nearly always going to be seen in the academy’s Biology lab and his own personal lab, looking for ways to see how the Pokémon’s biology plays a part in battle. He also when not looking into his major, is with his sister helping her or with his friends playing games or battling. Juniors (Class of 2020) *'WaqueKoala 2.0' created Grace Johnson - She smiles a lot, can cause a big ruckus if anything is boring, always do more guy stuff in public but a proper lady when she is with her family. *'Deutschland1871' created [[Auden|'Auden']] - Auden is one odd fellow. He is always seen as far away from others as humanly possible and is always tinkering with a machine or writing schematics, particularly weapons. He is extremely antisocial and is cold and distant to others. He is shrouded in mystery as most of the time his head is with his gas mask and hood. Sophmores (Class of 2021) *'n00bsleyr' created Dakota Moore - Dakota is big sister of Joe and Lucas Moore in Pokémon honors camp in Kalos. She has a big heart and caring personality. She is insecure about her body. She is a kind and caring girl who has helped her mom with charity work in Sinnoh. *'SniperSnip1000' created Quinten Lee Valora - Quite well built and tall, but still a bit under average weight. Can handle himself quite well in either a pokemon or physical fight. Usually kind, unless given a reason to hate somebody. certainty somebody you want to be your friend over your enemy. *'pokegabert' created Chroma Aether-Ore - He's rather calm, calculating. He likes to keep to himself and is still learning, but he's rather clever. *'Deutschland1871' created Ross Huot - Chill kinda guy, doesn’t like picking fights and stays to himself. He avoids conflict and remains neutral and won’t pick sides. He is forced to take care of his little sister and such doesn’t go out much outside of school and spends most of his time with her. While normally chill he will not handle any harm to come to her. *'Classic Gone Retro' created Anderson Myan - He's scrawny, barely muscled and skinny. Anderson is most accurately described as anxious, hyperactive, and curious. He is a notorious bookworm who also excels at writing a story effortlessly. But because of his anxiety, he can often become so overwhelmed that he would lock himself away from his friends. But he is extremely loyal and caring towards his friends. Freshman (Class of 2022) *'Mara the Wolf' created Misaki Akane - She's a bit of an ice queen. She'll mostly stay out of the way to avoid confrontation. If confronted, however, she has no qualms putting someone in their place. She's actually quite sweet once you get to know her, but still kinda cold. *'R3dLuv3Singin' created Khuzaimah "Khu" Minami - He's a weird and quiet person, who lacks a lot of emotion. He rarely raises his voice and treating everything in a nonchalant manner. This often causes him to talk in a somewhat odd monotone voice. He's also notably rather absent minded, often failing to catch sarcasm or treating metaphors literally. * Martyn created Cole Heartleaf -''' Cole is socially awkward and has a knack for history. He really LOVES cake and almost never cares if it affects his waistline. He tends to be a bit of a motor mouth. Recurring Cast '''Adults *'Nintendo' created Shauntal - 9th and 10th grade english teacher. *'Nintendo' created Bill - 9th grade Pokemon World History teacher. *'Nintendo' created Lt. Surge - Another history teacher. *'Nintendo' created Crasher Wake - One of the schools gym teachers. *'Nintendo' created Liza - Grace's mother. *'Nintendo' created Maxie - 9th grade Math teacher. Sophmores (Class of 2021) *'Nintendo' created Red -''' The leader of the school's Pokemon Battle team, who is a bully. *'''Nintendo created Serena '- Ash's girlfriend who loves baking. *'Nintendo created Leaf - 'A shopaholic, and Red's girlfriend. *'Nintendo created Ash '- Red's best friend *'Nintendo created Clemont - A science loving geek, who is a social outcast. Freshman (Class of 2022) *'Nintendo' created Bonnie - Clemont's sister, a bubbly and cheerful girl. *'Nintendo' created Max - May's younger brother, who is really smart. 'Misc' *'Deutschland1871' created Natalie -Ross’s younger sister. A baby who,takes up much of Ross’s time. Chapters Trivia TBA. Category:Volumes Category:Volume 1 (PokeProblems) Category:Pokemon Academy: PokeProblems